


Peter Knows How To Get What He Wants

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, If I post the other relevant tag it'll give it away too soon, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is 21 in this fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Peter being a brat, so y'all just gotta trust me, this ain't nothing but some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “Aww, c’mon Tony…please?” Peter was always so cute when he begged. It was rare that Tony could resist. He knew it and wasn’t above using it to his advantage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to see here. Just a whole lot of utterly filthy porn (after Peter gets finished being a brat.)
> 
> So an unplanned Chapter 2 happened. Oops. 
> 
> Starker Bingo 2019 fill: Dirty Talk

“Aww, c’mon Tony… _ please _?” Peter was always so cute when he begged. It was rare that Tony could resist. He knew it and wasn’t above using it to his advantage.

“Absolutely not, kid. You think that it’s something you want, but it isn’t.”

“Please Tony? I know that I want it. It’ll be fun. You’re so _ good _at it!”

“Buttering me up won’t get you what you want this time, Pete.”

Peter actually pouted. He wasn’t averse to pulling out all the stops if that’s what it took. “Why? Aren’t I good enough? They were, but not me?” He was getting close to using tears. Those _ always _worked.

“You think you want it. You don’t know what it feels like.”

“But it’ll be different with me. You always tell me how it’s different. How _ I’m _ different to you. Better.” Not tears yet, but maybe a sniffle. “Were you…” He let his voice hitch. “Were you just lying to me?”

“Oh Petey, no. Not at all. I’d never lie to you. I love you. That does make it different. I’m just trying to keep you safe, that’s all.”

“I’m not a kid anymore. I’m twenty one. Old enough to drink, but not old enough for this I guess. Not old enough for you.” Another sniffle. Blink a few times to make his eyes glisten. “Not old enough for you to take me seriously. Or want me as much as you wanted _ them. _”

“You know that’s not true. They meant nothing to me. None of them. You’re the best thing in my life. Is it wrong that I want to keep you all to myself?”

Dammit, Tony wasn’t supposed to be using his own tricks against him! So not fair! “You would be keeping me to yourself. It’ll only be you and me. Not like that one time where it were _ three _of them. Just us. To show them that you love me.”

“Baby, I don’t need to show anybody I love you. As long as you know it, that’s all that matters.”

“You give me everything. You said you loved me enough to do that.”

“Not this, Petey. Oh don’t you dare cry.”

The first tears started to fall. Slow. Not many. Mustn’t overplay his hand. “I can’t help it. You loved them more than you love me.”

Tony closed the distance between them and pulled Peter into a hug. “That’s not true. The reason it was them was precisely that I didn’t love them.”

“Yeah, but you won’t give me what you gave them. I’m not good enough. I know that. I still look like a kid. You still call me that. Think of me like that. You don’t ever see that I love you. You think that I’m still too young to know that I’m in love. I just want you to do this one thing.” Sniffle. Hold back the tears, then let them go. Get the shoulder of his shirt wet. “It doesn’t matter what you say. As long as you won’t do this, all you’re doing is telling me that I’m not good enough.”

“Peter, you are amazing. There’s no one who’s been better. You drive me to heights I never knew I had in me. You are absolutely good enough.”

Peter pulled back, leaning against the circle of Tony’s arms around him, looking up with pleading eyes, red rimmed. He put on a play at being full of the old insecurity he used to feel. “Then why not? If you’re telling me the truth, then why not?”

“Baby, I don’t want to share you with anyone. I know that’s wrong and I shouldn’t be so possessive. You’re entitled to your own life, your own decisions. Just not this one.”

He angrily pulled away from Tony’s embrace and threw himself onto the sofa, sitting there, curled in on himself, arms hugging around his knees. “Well I guess at least I know where I stand now.”

Tony dropped to his knees in front of Peter. “Baby, ask me for anything else. Anything.”

Peter dropped his head onto his knees, hiding his face, shaking his head. “If you don’t want to, then I’m not going to force you. It’s just… you were so _ good _with them.”

“I’m good with you, Petey. Better.”

“Then why? I mean, I guess if you don’t want me like that. It’s okay,” he said, putting a quaver in his voice.

“I do Petey. I want you every way. Don’t you know that none of them meant anything to me? That’s why I could do those things with them. I don’t want to hurt you, that’s all.”

“It’s okay, Tony.” His entire body language showed that it was anything _ but _okay.

“You’ll get hurt if we do. Especially your first time. I know I did. It’s just so… invasive. I was young like you. That’s why I know it will hurt.”

Peter nodded. “I wasn’t experienced enough for you. You got my virginity so I don’t know how to do anything _ fancy _. Not even now, four years later.”

“You know you don’t have to do anything like that with me. I want you for who you are. And you’re perfect that way.”

“I know I’m not as good looking as them. You don’t want me as much. They were so _ beautiful _.”

“Peter, you are the living embodiment of an angel. _ You’re _so beautiful.”

“I guess someone like me isn’t good for your image. You’d rather no one knew that the great Tony Stark swung that way.”

“I’ve taken you out. We’ve been photographed together. I haven’t ever tried to hide you or what I am. It’s not my fault that the SI PR department did that for me. I never asked them to.”

“Yeah, but you let them. They work for you and you let them. I know what you want to be seen as. And it’s not someone who could be with a poor _ boy _ from Queens.” And there go the tears. Full force. Curl in tighter on himself. Look like he’s trying to hold them back. 

Tony deflated instantly. “Baby, I am not ashamed of you or of us being together. Are you absolutely sure? Even though I know better? You won’t trust my experience?”

“Oh.” Peter sighed heavily. “So that’s it. You make the decisions because you’re _ older _. Just because I sometimes call you Daddy in bed, you think that we’re not equals.”

“What if we kept it to ourselves.” Tony reached out and patted Peter on the knee.

Peter looked up and after a long beat, laid his cheek against the back of Tony’s hand. “I guess. I just have to accept that I’m not good enough. I’ll get used to it. I love you enough to take what I can get. I won’t ask for more.”

“Peter, you’ve gotten yourself all worked up over this. Come to bed. Let me show you how much I love you.”

He _ let _ himself be led into their bedroom. He _ let _ Tony kiss him. He _ let _Tony put him in the bed. Once there, he slid over to the middle, turning onto his stomach, and lay still. Not playful, not seductive, no looking back at Tony in anticipation. He just lay there and ‘thought of England’ or whatever the American version of that was.

After, Tony rolled off him and kissed his shoulder. “You tired baby boy? You were kind of…” Tony shrugged. “I mean I like you lazy and sleepy, but I like you _ there _ too.”

“I thought you liked the way I did it. Not experienced. Not doing much of anything so I wouldn’t put any _ demands _ on you.”

Tony sighed. “I like it when you’re you. This was… not good, y’know? I don’t like it when it’s obvious you’re only doing it for me.”

“But you said you only wanted it only for you.”

“Petey, you know that’s not what I meant. Is it wrong not to want to share you?”

Peter sighed in imitation of Tony. “It’s just going to take time for me to accept that I’m not as good. I will though. I promise. I’ll make it good for you next time. I’m sorry I wasn’t tonight. I’ll work on doing better to please you.”

“Baby, I want to make it good for you, too.”

“Okay,” he said, keeping his voice flat and quiet. Tony rolled onto his back. Peter let himself be pulled along with him, to be nestled into the crook of Tony’s arm. There were things he could resist to get his way, but he couldn’t resist resting his head on Tony’s chest all by himself, without urging.

“Is this really that important to you?”

“I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m not trying to _ force _ you. I just thought… maybe… you’d want to with me since you did it with so many others.”

“Petey, you knew I had a lot of lovers before you. You said that didn’t matter as long as I didn’t have any after you. I promise, there hasn’t been anyone else.”

“I know that,” he said. “Is it wrong of me to want you to think that maybe I’m as good as some of them? Any of them? That with all your experience you’d want me in the same way?”

“You know that’s not it. I don’t want you in the same way. I want you as you. You’re better than them.”

“It’s not much fun to have to stand on a pedestal in order for you to love me. Having to be an angel all the time, perfect, with no desires of my own because you’d see me as less than if I did. I mean, I know you were raised Catholic. I just thought that since we’re gay together, you wouldn’t do the whole ‘Madonna or the Whore’ thing with me.”

Tony pulled Peter away from him so he could look him in the eye. “Is that what you think I think of you?” he asked, his voice very serious. Peter realized he skirted too close to the edge with that one. He paused and backed off a little. Just a little.

Peter shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. If you don’t want to do this with me, I really don’t want to force you. Like you said, it’s no fun if it’s not fun for you too.”

“Other than tonight, because it’s obvious that you’re still mad at me, when have I not absolutely loved having you in our bed? Peter, I mean it, I have made love to a few people, fucked a whole lot more, but you are the best I’ve ever had. I get to make love to you and fuck you at the same time. You’re unique.”

“Hang on, I’ve got to move my feet a little closer so I don’t fall off from up here.”

“You’re gonna be mad at me until we do, aren’t you.”

“No. Maybe a day or two, but I can’t stay mad at you, Tony. Especially when I know you don’t want this.”

“What makes you think I don’t want it? I just want to keep you safe. To protect you. You know I don’t give a damn about what anyone thinks of me.”

“And if I don’t want to be protected?”

“That’s what’s hard for me, not the other thing. I’d do it in a minute because you’re so… fuck Petey… you’re amazing. Yeah, I’d want to do that with you. It’s just hard for me to let go of wanting to keep you safe.”

“I understood that back when I _ was _ a kid. I loved that you protected me. I don’t even mind so much that you do now. But maybe there are times you could loosen that leash just a little. Let me be… an adult now.”

“I want to. You’re so beautiful. And in bed? When we’re together? You’re fucking gorgeous. And yeah, you are an adult now. I guess I’ve got to learn to let you make your own mistakes. Because baby, while I’d love nothing more, I think this’ll be a mistake. Not for me, but for you.”

“You _ want _ to?”

“Holy fuck yeah. Don’t you think I’ve thought of it before? Even when we first started. When you _ were _ that young. You blew me away from the very first time. I mean, I never had a thing for virgins. Who’d want to have sex with someone who didn’t even know how? But Peter, you took to it like a fish to water. Your first time? Jeez, don’t you remember? Cos I sure do. You were fucking me _ back _. You were a firecracker from the get go. And now with some experience under you? God baby, you’re enough to give this old man a heart attack.”

Peter giggled. No manipulation involved. 

“You think you could go again, old man?”

“You know I can. You know I always last longer the second time. Drive you to screaming. I can break you down to your atoms and put you back together again.”

“You talk the talk, but are you willing to walk the walk?” Peter grinned, squirming his hips against Tony’s thigh, giving him a seductive look. “Maybe you’re scared you’re not up to it anymore.”

Tony growled and flipped Peter onto his back, climbing on top of him. “FRIDAY, analyze the relevant data.” There was a lot of it. He waited a minute. “Got it?”

“Yes boss.”

He bit Peter’s lip. “You’re a fucking brat, you know that?”

Peter grinned and then kissed Tony back, deep and full of passion. “Yeah,” he said, breathily. “And who taught me how to get what I want?”

“I created a monster,” Tony teased, dragging his lips down Peter’s neck until he licked the sensitive spot behind his ear, where that one adorable curl refused to be tamed.

After four years of fucking together, Peter hardly needed much in the way of prep, but Tony squeezed some lube onto his finger and pushed it up into him, careful not to cause much stimulation, just enough to make entry easier. He slid Peter to the middle of the bed, mussing the black silk sheets along the way into ripples and ridges that looked incredibly soft. Tony checked them to be sure they were perfect. Peter looked absolutely wonderful, but Tony straightened him out, putting a pillow under his head. Then he lay on top of him, covering Peter with his body. Their cocks pressed together, not yet hard. The difference in their height put the boy in a very seductive, and somewhat submissive position. The difference wasn’t only in their height. Peter was slender and lean. Tony was more muscular, his body distinctively larger, which contributed to the imbalance that they made.

“FRIDAY, from data analysis, best angles. Heighten sound. Begin recording.”

“Is that how you did it with them, Tony?” Peter asked, his voice low, but given FRIDAY’s sensitivity, certainly able to be picked up.

“God no. JARVIS would never. That’s why the quality was always so bad. But baby, I want to capture every beautiful inch of you. Gonna show your delicious body off to the world.”

Peter shuddered beneath Tony and brought his lips up to kiss him on the neck. He nibbled up the man’s collarbone He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the sex they’d just had (bad as it was), as well as the combination of sweat and cologne from Tony. It took so little to get him started. His hips twitched and he felt his cock begin to grow thicker. He nibbled the cords of Tony’s neck, and not playing it up at all, made a tiny moan.

“God you’re an easy lay. Hot for me already. Desperate for it. It took _ nothing _ to get you into my bed. You’ve always been a hungry little slut.”

Peter really wasn’t playing it up for the cameras. He wasn’t. He’d swear he wasn’t. But he actually _ whimpered _.

“For you, yeah.”

“_ Just _ for me?”

“Yes Tony. You ruined me for anyone else.”

Tony growled low in his throat. Leaned down and bit into Peter’s neck, not nearly as gentle as the boy had been with him. “You gonna show me how much you need it? How much you want my cock?”

“Oh yeah. Fuck me.”

Tony slid down Peter’s body, revealing him slowly, giving FRIDAY’s camera plenty of time to catch every inch of that pale skin, those perfectly defined abs. “When _ I’m _ ready.”

“Tony!” Peter drew out his name into a long whine.

He kissed a wandering, curving line down from just above Peter’s navel until his tongue began to trace further down, dragging through dark curls. “You taste so sweet, baby.” He went lower, running his lips, open mouthed and wet, over the rise of Peter’s cock. 

It twitched and Peter groaned, his voice thickening. “You’re gonna…?” he said with shock. Tony had done a lot… _ a LOT _ … of things on the sex tapes Peter used to jerk off to. But never, absolutely ever, to _ anybody _, did he give oral.

Tony took Peter into his mouth. The boy was heavy on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

Peter’s hips jerked back up the bed, sliding him away, but not enough to leave Tony’s mouth, he gasped in surprise. Tony grabbed Peter’s hips hard and pulled him back down. His fingers dug into his hips and Peter knew he’d have bruises there come morning.

“Stay _ put _,” Tony said commandingly. He licked his lips, wetting them, then slid them down Peter’s hardening shaft. He closed them around the head, swirling his tongue around the ridge until Peter was fully hard and struggling to follow Tony’s order. 

Tony pulled his mouth off but kept his tongue moving, licking, tasting the bead of precome at the tip. “You like that? Anybody else ever do this to you? Or is this cock of yours all mine?” he asked before letting his tongue tease at the spot that, after four years of doing this to Peter, he knew would drive the boy crazy.

Peter keened. “Yours Tony!” He clutched the sheet in both hands, pulling, wanting to writhe his hips, unable to because Tony held them firm. 

“That’s right. They can look, but I don’t care how much of a slut you are, no one but me gets to _ touch _.” Tony took him halfway down, pulled back and let his tongue work again. Then about 3/4 of the way down before doing the same. Then starting from licking just the tip of Peter’s cock, he slid the entirety down his throat. He let go of one of the boy’s hips, grabbed the boy’s hand firmly, uncurling it from the sheet, and put it on the back of his head.

Peter’s fingers tangled in Tony’s hair, holding the man there, feeling him swallow around him. “Fuck Tony!” Tangling went to grabbing and he pulled the man back, sliding out of his deep throat and back to the head. He held him there as Tony sucked. Then he pushed Tony down until he felt himself hit the back of his mouth. He couldn’t get over that Tony was letting him do this to him. Not just sucking him, but with his hand on the back of his head. _ On camera _. For everyone to see.

He grasped Peter’s hip again, digging his fingers into the flesh, dimpling it. He pulled back again and then yanked the boy’s hips up, burying him down his throat. 

Fingers splayed wide over the back of Tony’s head, Peter arched his back and cried out. “Oh my god, Tony! Ah!” Tony’s throat tightened as the man swallowed.

He pulled completely off and Peter gasped from the colder air around him. Tony looked up at the boy, eyes twinkling, lips curled up in a grin, before his tongue began teasing again. “You’re so sensitive. It’s not going to take anything to make you come.” He sucked on the head of Peter’s cock again. “You gotta come for me if you want to get fucked. You don’t and maybe I’ll just go jerk off in the shower. Leave you here wanting and desperate. And I know what a little cockwhore you are. Even if _ you _ try to jerk off, it’s not going to be enough.” Tony raised himself up, balancing on one hand and his knees. Reaching underneath himself, he fisted his cock a few times. He was big enough that the head of his cock brushed across Peter’s stomach. “Feel this, Petey. You want it?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” his words were wild and desperate.

“Then come down my throat baby.” Tony moved back down between Peter’s legs. His mouth rose and fell on Peter’s cock, faster. He pressed his tongue along the underside as he drew up, paused just long enough to lick at the boy’s frenulum and make him whimper, before swallowing him down all the way to the root.

Peter’s hands went back to fisting the sheet, alternately pulling and splaying, as he moaned. He writhed so hard that he broke Tony’s grip, then realized what he’d done and held himself still.

“Such a good boy.” Tony pulled off just long enough to speak, he teased with his tongue before he went back to sucking Peter. He felt the boy tense in his hands and then tasted come filling his mouth. He swallowed, but took his mouth off just enough at the end to leave a streak of come on his lips. He opened his mouth, letting out his own little moan, before closing it again. Tony slid himself up Peter’s body. The boy was oversensitive and Tony pressing close, dragging across his softening cock made him suck in a sharp breath.

Tony put his hands on either side of Peter’s head, holding him there, kissing him deeply, letting him taste himself on Tony’s lips. Peter licked into Tony’s mouth.

“You are so _ filthy _ .” Tony said with a grin. Peter sucked on Tony’s bottom lip. “Like tasting yourself?” Tony asked. “Like tasting yourself _ on me _?” Peter moaned into Tony’s mouth. They kissed hungrily and wetly. “Are you mine?”

Peter whimpered.

“I asked, are you mine?”

“Yes Tony, yes!”

“Better be.” Tony drew Peter’s bottom lip, all red and kissed swollen, into his mouth. He pulled back and worried at it with his teeth. He ground his hips until he’d positioned his cock between Peter’s legs. He thrust shallow and slow. “Spread those legs for me.” Tony kept his voice low and with a tone not to be denied. Peter opened his legs and Tony’s cock slid along the crack of Peter’s ass. “This what you want?”

Peter whimpered again.

“Do I have to teach you all over again how to answer me when I ask you something?

“Yes Tony. Want you. _ Please _. Need you to fuck me.”

“Oh baby. I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to _ wreck _ you.”

Tony knelt up between Peter’s legs. He reached for the bottle of lube on the far side of the bed. He squeezed some in his hand before slowly stroking it over his hard cock. “Look at me baby. Is this what you need?”

“Oh god Tony. Yes.”

“All right my little ballerina, pull those legs back for me.” It had been awhile since Peter danced, but he was still flexible. He grabbed his ankles, spreading his legs and pulling them back. “Mmm. Show me that greedy little hole.” Tony stroked himself again. “Show me where you need this.”

Peter pulled his legs wider apart. “Here Tony. Please! I need you so much.”

“Hmm.” Tony looked hungrily at Peter, dragging his eyes across the boy’s whole body until he was staring right at what was on display. “Are you sure? Tell me what you want. Use your words, baby boy.”

Peter blushed. “I want your cock inside me?”

“Inside your mouth?” Tony asked teasingly.

Peter groaned. “No. Inside my hole. I’m so empty Tony. I need you to split me open. I need you to fuck me. I need your cock so bad! Please? Please? I’m such a cockslut when it comes to you. Can’t stand it! Please Tony!” He whined that last, long and drawn out. “Fuck me?”

Tony ran the head of his cock over Peter’s hole. “Mmm this feels so good. Might just do this for awhile.”

“Tony no! Please Tony.”

“But you were such a brat earlier.”

“I’m sorry Tony. I won’t be bratty anymore.”

“Somehow I just don’t believe you.” He let the head of his cock catch on Peter’s rim, smiling when the boy whined.

“Okay, I won’t be _ as much _ of a brat. Just fuck me please?”

Tony lined his cock up, still not giving Peter what he wanted. He waited for the boy to whine in frustration again. Then with a sharp snap of his hips, he thrust all the way in.

Peter yelped. “Oh god Tony!”

He pulled back achingly slow. “Tilt your hips up. Spread those legs wider.”

Peter pulled his legs back as far as he could and hooked his arms over them to hold them in place. His ass was tilted straight into the air.

Tony held himself back, leaving just the head of his cock inside Peter. Arching his ass back, he leaned over the boy, still not giving him more. “Tell me Petey… Do you want me to make love to you? Or do you want me to fuck you so hard you can’t sit down tomorrow?”

“Oh god Tony…” Peter squinted his face up and sucked his lips into his mouth. “Fuck me Tony. Fuck me hard!”

“Right answer baby.” Tony grabbed Peter’s ass cheeks, somehow managing to spread him even wider, and plunged in as deep as he could go. He settled his hands around the boy’s thighs and fucked into him hard. With each thrust he pulled back far and plunged in again. His thrusts became faster and rougher, pushing grunts of pleasure out of Peter.

“Oh fuck oh fuck! Yes Tony! Oh god just like that! I need it! Need you!”

Tony’s hands moved down to Peter’s calves, unhooking them from behind the boy’s arms. He draped them over his shoulders as he kept fucking. Peter crossed his ankles behind Tony’s neck, which pulled his ass tighter. Tony sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth.

“Petey… fuck… you’re so tight.”

Like this, Peter was able to push his hips to meet Tony’s thrusts. He waited until Tony was deep inside him and he ground his hips in a tight circle. The look on Tony’s face was incredible. His mouth went slack and dropped open, he closed his eyes. He held himself deep in Peter and then made a sly grin, looking straight down into the boy’s face. “Fuck yourself on me. Show me how greedy you are. Show me how much that hole needs my cock filling it up.”

Using the leverage he had from digging his heels into Tony’s back, just below his neck, and pushing with his hands dug into the bed, Peter rocked back and forth, grinding when he could stand it, giving high pitched moans when he couldn’t. Tony knelt still, keeping himself buried deep inside Peter through it all, letting the boy do all the work. He placed the flat of his hand low on Peter’s stomach, right above his cock, which was hard again.

“Feel that Petey? Feel me moving inside you as you fuck yourself on me? You’re such a greedy thing. Can’t wait for me to fuck you, you have to fuck yourself, you little slut. I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

“I do!” Peter whined. He pushed his hips down until Tony was as deep as he could get. He held himself still there. “I need you to fuck me.”

Tony grabbed Peter’s hips, and keeping himself inside, starting to twist the boy. Peter unhooked his legs and let them dangle loosely. Without losing much of his depth, Tony flipped Peter onto his stomach then put the boy into a tight arch. Peter’s cock was hard and hung down between his legs, dripping precome onto the silk sheets.

“You gonna come again before I’ve even come once?” The new position was perfect to drag Tony’s cock along Peter’s prostate. The boy’s cock twitched and didn’t hang loosely, but jutted up towards his belly. Tony started fucking hard and steady, keeping his rhythm smooth. He dug his hands into Peter’s cheeks, spreading them, showing him off. “You look so good stretched around me. You were just made to be fucked.” His words were broken by the force of his thrusting. “Look at that hole of yours pulling me in, wanting more. You can’t get enough of this cock.” 

Tony grinned sharkishly. “Aww baby. You made a mess of yourself. Look at you. Dripping come on my sheets.” Peter whimpered. He was always so sensitive when he came, even if nothing was touching his cock. “You want me to stop? Mmm… I don’t think so. I think you have more for me.”

Peter whined, circling his hips, easing himself away. Tony grabbed his bruised hips and pulled him back. “Uh unh. I’m not done with you yet.” Tony bent forward, lifting up just enough that when he thrust in again, he didn’t just scrape along Peter’s prostate, he drove right into it before sliding past. Peter keened and his cock gave one more spurt of come. “That’s it baby. You’re still not done.” Peter’s whine reached near operatic heights. A few more thrusts and Peter was coming again full force

"But baby, I haven’t come yet.”

“Please.” Peter’s voice was shaky. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes wet with tears, his lips bitten red, hands clutching the pillow under his head. “Oh Tony. Please come inside me!” Peter’s whole body quaked while his cock, softening a little, fell back between his legs twitching. “Please! I need you!”

He ran his hand down Peter’s spine, gentling him. “That’s right baby. I know how to give you what you need.”

Tony settled directly behind Peter, easing the angle he’d been at before. He pulled Peter’s hips, taking him out of his tight arch, putting him more on his hands and knees while still keeping him swaybacked. Then he _ fucked _. Little thin drips of come leaked out of Peter’s soft cock. Tony’s breath hitched. His breaths came fast and heavy until he pulled Peter down on him and groaned deeply, holding himself inside the boy as he came.

He fell across Peter’s back but still had the presence of mind to hook his feet over the boy’s calves, pulling his legs open. Tony slid up to where his cock was out of the way until Peter’s open, throbbing hole was displayed and Tony’s come dripping out of it was clearly seen.

Tony kissed the back of Peter’s neck. “You okay baby?”

“Uh huh.”

The corners of Tony’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Did I take care of you?”

“Yeah…” Peter breathed out.

“I always know what my baby needs.”

Peter turned his head and Tony kissed him.

“That’ll be all FRIDAY.”

“Yes boss.”

“You still want this?” he asked.

Peter smiled contentedly. “Absolutely.”

“You were beautiful Petey.” Tony kissed Peter again. “FRIDAY, using an anonymous IP address, post it to all the usual places.”

“I can’t wait to watch it tomorrow.”

“Mmm. But now… well, maybe not right now… as soon as we can move again, we need a shower. God you were beautiful,” Tony said again in amazement. “Don’t you ever think you aren’t good enough or beautiful enough, again okay Petey?”

“Yes Tony.”

They kissed again, until the cold and the sticky finally got to them and they headed for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled Peter’s head back, forcing him to look up. “Do you think that the only way I can control the AI I’ve worked with for years is to tell her with my voice what to? That she hasn’t learned to recognize my gestures, my silent commands?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a second chapter that I didn't know there'd be. I decided it needed it. More porn of course.
> 
> Canon is my bitch. There was no Infinity War or Endgame. Tony never died and Peter got to be 21 without Thanos ever interrupting their lives. Homecoming is the last picture relevant to this story.

**PornHub Gay**

Tony Stark Sex Tape

Over Ten Years Since We’ve Seen Stark Cock!

Daddy and Twink Tear It UP!

TONY STARK SUCKS COCK!!!!!!!!!!!

Gorgeous Twink Gets Fucked By Stark

Stark Fucks Some Unknown Slut

Young Boyfriend Gets Lucky — Tony Stark Fucks Him

Stark Fucks Like A GOD! Fuck  _ ME  _ Tony!

Iron Man Sex Tape

Tony Stark Fucks Teenage Slut

Barely Legal Cockwhore Gets Tony Stark’s Dick

Sexy Bottom Gets Fucked By Daddy Stark

Bottom Screams When Tony Stark Fucks Him

Tony Stark’s HUGE Cock Splits Hot Kid Up

Iron Man Power Fucks Gay Whore

Who The Hell Is The Bottom? I Wanna Tear Him Up

Hot Guy Cums and Cums Untouched On Iron Man Dick

High Quality LONG - Stark Fucking

Teen Moans When Stark Fucks

  
  


And on it went. PornHub, Cocky Boys, Reality Dudes, Men.Com, all the sites that had a gay section had Tony and Peter’s tape and they were going crazy about it. Most of them didn’t give a damn about Peter, it was the fact that a new Tony Stark tape has hit the web. But there is a little appreciation for “the teen” that he fucked. Even if Peter isn’t a teen anymore, he still looks younger than he is. And when he was moaning, high pitched, yeah he looked like a kid. 

Despite Tony’s warnings, Peter wasn’t hurt or upset about it. He was eating it up. Even the ones that didn’t, or barely mentioned him. 

“You’re the famous one, Tony. I’m just some nobody twink you fucked. That’s kinda cool though. You only had two gay tapes out there, one didn’t even show your face, but I recognized your voice when I found it. God did I ever play the fuck outta that one even though I could barely make you out because the cam you used sucked. But I could tell the that you liked your men young, like me, but you liked them hotter than hell. Not at all like me. I wanted you _ so bad _ !

“So you don’t mind that hundreds, probably thousands, of random guys, hot and not jerked off to you? I mean did you see the ‘tribute’ ones? Guys coming on your screen shot. Coming on mine, but I’m used to that. The ones that call you a slut and a whore? That disgusting looking guy who narrated the video while he jerked his tiny cock? None of that bothers you?”

“No Tony. It’s flattering.” Peter paused. “Do _you_ mind? I know how possessive you are. How when we’re at some gala and a guy starts talking to me or touching my arm, totally innocent, or maybe if he's flirting. Remember that guy when I was seventeen, who asked you how much it cost to have me as your arm candy, and could he have the number of my escort service. You wanted to deck him right there. You're jealous as hell.” Peter smiled. “It shouldn’t, but it turns me on knowing that you want me so much.”

Tony thought for a long moment. “It does bother me just a little. I gotta admit that. When that guy jerked off on your face? I wanted FRIDAY to track him down and I wanted to go fuck him up. But the fact that guys are watching you? Yeah… that’s hot as fuck. Knowing they’re seeing how beautiful you are. Some of the titles say you’re my boyfriend or pick up on the ‘you’re mine’ stuff I said.” Tony came close and held Peter around his waist. “It’s sexy knowing that they can only look but you belong to me, no matter how beautiful you are.”

“You really think I look beautiful. I mean some of the girls, a lot of them actually, were  _ models _ . The tapes that were clear, where I could see you fucking them so enthusiastically? I’d lay there, I couldn’t help jerking off to you, but I was so jealous of them getting to have you. They were gorgeous and I was just me. An awkward teenage boy with a crush and a lot of frustrated lust.”

“Peter, there isn’t anyone I’ve ever fucked, not even the Maxim girls, who can hold a candle to the way you look while I’m fucking you.”

“Yeah, well, no one’s looking at me, they’re just impressed by Tony Stark or Iron Man, just like I was. But do you think I’m… beautiful when you’re  _ not _ fucking me?”

“Petey you should look in a mirror. I don’t know how you can’t see what I do. You’re so beautiful. I’d look at you… the evil dirty old man thoughts I’d have just looking, not at your ass though that was definitely part of it, but at your face. Peter, you’re stunning. I see guys looking at you, doing double takes when we’re out together. Sure, they’re looking at me too sometimes — no not me, they don’t want me, they want Tony Stark the legend, or Iron Man the Avenger. But they’re eating _you_ up with their eyes. Don’t you notice that I pull you closer, put my hand on your back or around your shoulder, so everyone knows you’re taken and they don’t stand a chance. You’re not that awkward kid who talks too much and hides under baggy clothes anymore. Which I thought was just as hot as you are now, but then I fell for you when I shouldn’t have, so yeah I thought you were hot. I knew it was so wrong, but it drove me to distraction having to wait for you. Now, you’re a gorgeous young man. Baby, just look in a mirror. Look at that tape.”

Peter blushed. “So I’m as good as them?”

“Nope.” Peter’s face fell. “You’re so much better.” Tony smiled and Peter looked down and squirmed, just so slightly. 

Of course, Tony noticed it right away. Peter, however, barely notice the way Tony moved back, looking at him, holding him on his shoulders.

“God kid, you just can’t help yourself, can you? We fucked like rabbits last night and you’re hot again already.”

“I am not,” Peter said, without any conviction.

Tony pulled him in closer. He ran his hand up Peter’s back then down to his ass, cupping it through his jeans and spreading his cheeks apart. “Baby, you are one of the sluttiest bottoms.” He ground his cock against Peter’s. Even through his pants, even though he wasn’t hard, the desire was undeniable. “I bet that anytime I wanted it, you’d be on your knees. You wanna suck my cock baby? You a desperate little slut hungry for it? When you suck me off, you moan around my cock… and you get hard just from having  _ this _ ,” he pressed against Peter. He was definitely not soft anymore, “down your throat. You get hard from doing nothing to yourself. Just from having me fucking your face.”

Peter ran his hands down Tony’s sides, settling them on his hips. “I can’t help it. I’m in love with your cock.” His hand slid across Tony’s hip until he was running it over the man’s cock through is clothes. Clutching at it. Rubbing up it. He leaned back a little, just enough to see the tent in Tony’s pants. “Can I, please?” He sucked his bottom lip until it was shiny with wetness. His hips squirmed and there was definitely a tent trying to show itself in his too tight skinny jeans. 

Tony reached down, popped open the snap on Peter’s jeans, then pulled down the zip. “Look at you. Not even on your knees yet and you’re a desperate little cocksucker.” He put his hand around Peter’s cock and pulled it free of his jeans. He reached into the fly and did the same to the boy’s balls. He rolled them in his hand and Peter moaned. 

“Yeah,” he said on a long breath. “Please let me suck your cock. I want you so bad.”

Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders and pushed downward. “Get on your knees slut.”

Peter dropped down. He looked up at Tony with hungry eyes, leaned close and ran his mouth over Tony’s bulge, leaving a big wet streak along his very expensive designer pants. He closed his mouth over the head and sucked. The pants were soaked. Maybe a dry cleaner could get the stain out because he’d come away tasting precome through the cloth. Maybe those pants would be utterly ruined, no matter how much they cost. Peter sucked along Tony’s shaft until he came to the bulge of the man’s balls. Tony always wore the hottest underwear that showed off his cock and balls, pulling them forward, so that even at his most casual and not turned on, no one could doubt that he was well endowed. Tony said that people were staring at Peter, but he noticed that certain guys eyes went on Tony. Straight to his crotch. They would be practically drooling. It made Peter jealous right back.

Peter looked up, his eyes begging for permission. “Go ahead. You were so impatient that you ruined another pair of my pants,” he said, the corners of his mouth upturned. “You couldn’t wait to get on your knees. I remember times when you were dropping down while I was working. You still do that. Eager for it, trying to distract me, begging for it. You were so sloppy, kid. Couldn’t wait to be my cocksucker even before you knew how. I can put you on your knees anytime I want you, you’re such a willing slut.”

Peter moaned. Tony’s filthy talk never failed to get him hot. It was something the man had hardly ever done with anybody else as far as he could tell from the tapes he'd watched. But with Peter he always let out a string of it and Peter ate it up no matter how dirty it got. He reached up and unzipped Tony’s pants, leaving them buttoned, leaving his belt on. Then Peter worked his fingers into his fly, pushing those fancy underwear down, sliding them behind Tony’s balls. Peter thought the man’s cock was beautiful. Not that he had anything other than the vast experience of a teenager wanking to porn on his computer. Tony was bigger than most of the amateurs he watched and as big as some of the professionals. He was cut, long and so thick. It would stretch Peter’s mouth wide and it took him a long time to learn how not to choke on it. 

Tony wanted more of Peter’s attention than just having his cock taken out. He unbuckled his belt and flipped the button open, exposing the base of his cock and his thick patch of hair. He opened his shirt too, letting it hang loose from his shoulders, exposing his torso with the glowing arc reactor in the middle of his chest.

Peter ran his hand up the man’s front, leaned close and buried his face against that hair, breathing in the scent, mouthing at the base, licking wetly. One of the first things he learned was that Tony loved the sounds that he made. Peter never held them back. He was moaning, low and needy.

“Get your mouth on me,” Tony growled, grabbing a handful of Peter’s hair and pulling him where he wanted him. “You wanted to suck it, well come on you cocksucking whore.” Tony pushed into his mouth, looking down at Peter’s at how wide open he made it, watching the spread of his lips. “Look at me.” Peter sucked more of Tony into his mouth and looked up at him. “That’s it. Beg me with your eyes. God, there’s nothing hotter than forcing some horny little twink to choke on my cock.” 

Tony pushed in until he was at the back of Peter’s mouth, not going any further yet. He looked down, breaking the gaze he had held on Tony, concentrating on sucking the man off. Peter had about half of him down. Tony pulled him back a little. “Get that tongue working on me. I trained you. Made your mouth mine. You know what to do.” His tone was low, with a rumbling growl to it. He was so commanding. Directing Peter, not letting him control how he was sucking his cock. What Peter wanted was irrelevant. 

He pulled Peter’s head back, forcing him to look up again. “Do you think that the only way I can control the AI I’ve worked with for years is to tell her with my voice what to? That she hasn’t learned to recognize my gestures, my silent commands?” Tony smirked. “Yeah. Now that you told me you want it, we do it whenever  _ I _ want, same as everything else. It’s cute that you think you have any say in when I decide to use you, when I decide I’m going to let people watch what a slut you are.”

Peter’s whine around Tony’s cock was desperate. He pulled off. “I’ll be good Tony. So good for you. That’s what I want.”

“I know it baby. You can’t help it. You think you gave yourself to me? Unh unh. I watched you and when I was ready to have you, I took what I wanted.” He pushed the head of his cock against Peter’s lips. Peter opened and sucked Tony in. Tony grabbed his head in both hands and began pulling him back and forth on his cock, not going too deep yet, but fucking Peter’s face.

Tony tossed his head back and moaned. “That’s right. You’re gonna let me do whatever I want to you. You’re such a slut for my cock. You’ll take it any way I want to give it.” He started fucking deeper each time, pushing past the back of Peter’s mouth, sliding into his throat. Peter was drooling and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. “Aww baby. You’re so pretty when you cry for me. Come on, I know you can take it. Look at that cock of yours, still hard for me no matter what I decide to do with you.”

Peter opened his mouth wider and swallowed hard around Tony’s cock letting him push in as deep as he wanted until he was pulling Peter’s face down against his hair, holding him there, making Peter take in his musky scent. The boy’s cock twitched and dripped precome onto the floor. He loved it when Tony took what he wanted. 

“You’re my plaything,” Tony said. He was panting between the words, letting out a moan as he finished the sentence. “God you’re good. There’s nothing prettier than a boy choking on a man’s cock.” Tony fucked deep into Peter’s throat, easing off just enough every now and then to let the boy catch a breath. “Such a little whore for me. That’s it. Take it like I taught you. I turned you into exactly what I wanted. Made you for me to use. Forced that ass to respond to me just the way I like it. And your mouth?” Tony pushed in all the way and held it there, forcing Peter to swallow hard and tighten around Tony’s cock. “Turned you into the perfect cocksucker. So young. So sweet. And I absolutely ruined you, before you had a chance to be taken and used by anybody else. Now you’re mine.” 

He pulled the boy off a little to allow him a breath. “Look up at me!” Tony practically yelled the command. Peter groaned loudly as he raised his eyes. His cock spasmed and arched up. His look  _ begged _ Tony to use him. “That’s right baby. You know who you belong to.” Tony reached for the back of Peter’s head, grabbing a handful of the boy’s curly hair. He forced him down and back shallowly, but about every fourth or fifth thrust he shoved himself all the way down Peter’s throat. Peter kept his gaze firmly fixed upward. He whimpered around Tony’s cock with tears forced from his eyes whenever Tony pushed him down. 

Tony’s patter of filthy talk broke on his moans and grunts. Peter reached down and took his cock in his hand, fisting it fast and hard. “That’s… it baby. You make… yourself come… with my cock… down your fucking… throat.” It didn’t take long before Peter was shooting across the floor. He aimed his cock upward and finished coming all over his shirt, white stripes turning the dark fabric filthy with it. Tony fucked his face a few times more before pulling him all the way down. He came deep into Peter’s throat, causing the boy to sputter and choke. Spit and come streaked down his chin, forced out by his swallowing. Tears mingled with it, ruining his face.

He pulled Peter off, finishing his orgasm across the boy’s face. Peter kept his mouth open, licking his lips, chasing rivulets of Tony’s come. When the man finished, he let go of Peter’s hair, pushing him slightly away, making him sprawl on the floor at his feet. “Aww baby, you look beautiful covered in my come. There’s no doubt what you are. My good little cocksucker. Pretty thing. I wrecked you again.”

Peter whimpered. “Yes Tony.” He reached his hand up Tony’s leg, pulling himself closer, leaning his face contentedly against his thigh. “I’m yours,” he purred.

Tony reached down and pulled Peter up. He grabbed his hair again, lower, closer to his neck and tilted his face up. He bent down and kissed Peter’s messy lips. “You taste good with me all over you. So sweet. So mine.” He wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist. “I love you,” he said against Peter’s lips.

He noticed it this time when Tony made a gesture for FRIDAY to see. Peter leaned forward, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, not caring about how wrecked and messy he was or that he was ruining Tony’s shirt. He was overwhelmed by the man’s admission on camera. Tony hugged him, rubbing his back, soothing his hair. “You okay sweetheart? I wasn’t too rough on you?”

“A little,” Peter admitted. “But I loved it. Sometimes I like it when you make me feel that way.”

“God Petey, you’re absolutely perfect. I love you so much.”

“I love you, Tony.”

“Let’s go get you cleaned up baby. I wanna take care of you.”

Peter choked back a sob. “You do. You take such good care of me. You never let me forget how much you love me.” He held tightly around Tony’s back. “I’ll always be yours.”

“I’m yours too, Peter.” He kissed the top of the boy’s head and led them off to the bathroom. “God baby. I just can’t get over you.” He gently kissed Peter on the lips. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m not ever gonna let you go.”

He smiled, leaning into Tony’s arm as the man walked them through their bedroom and over to the shower. “You better not.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's rare, but it is possible for a guy to have multiple orgasms, one right after another. I mean, I know it is ;) But there's a video out there of a guy having seven in a row, coming completely untouched for some of them, leaving him an absolute quivering mess.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
